Desperate Union
|side2 = Global Liberation Army Rogue Chinese forces |goal1 = *Remove GLA forces *Repel Chinese counterparts |goal2 = Destroy all US forces |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = GLA warlords Rogue Chinese General |forces1 = Full US arsenal except the Aurora Bomber and Detention Camp |forces2 = *GLA arsenal *Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Very heavy }} Operation: Desperate Union is the penultimate mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. Background After eliminating the forces that orchestrated the attack on the UN Ambassador's convoy, US intelligence located the Command Center of a suspected rogue Chinese general. Intelligence later proved that the General was supplying troops and Chinese equipment to the GLA, including Overlord tanks, MiGs, and even a devastating Nuclear Missile Silo. Key Units/Buildings * Particle cannon * Fuel Air Bomb * Colonel Burton Initial US assault Knowing of a large GLA encampment in the hills near a village, the US launched an assault on the base comprised of Rangers and Crusader tanks. Held up in the mountains, the assault force was making headway until the GLA brought in Scud Launchers armed with anthrax missiles supported by Rocket Buggies and transport teams. One Scud Launcher launched its rocket and hit the American division, which also killed some GLA Rebels who happened to be in the line of friendly fire. With the threat of anthrax exposure, the American forces called for a Particle Cannon strike. The beam destroyed the GLA division and the battle near the Chinese base was successful. Destroying the GLA The remains of the strike force regrouped at a small forward operating base at the Command Center. Their objectives were to destroy the GLA's key buildings including the Command Center, Supply Stash and the Palace. As the US prepared to rebuild its assault force and base defenses, the Americans were granted the use of the Fuel Air Bomb to wipe out clusters of enemy troops. Colonel Burton went out to scout the area to determine GLA positions and attack lone enemy patrols. As the Americans gathered their assault force to attack the GLA base at the hills, rogue Chinese troops arrived to assist the GLA in the area. While the Chinese troops raided the US base, the American assault force destroyed the GLA's key structures, as well as taking out the two Overloads stationed there. A few casualties were caused by the GLA's sneaky Demo Traps placed at the entrance to their base. Despite this, the main base was destroyed. Eliminating the rogue Chinese general With the defeat of the GLA in the area, the rogue Chinese general quickly brought his nuclear missile silo into play and attacked the Americans with everything he had. For the first time in the war the Americans had to deal with enemy air units and contest with the brute strength of the Chinese arsenal. The Chinese government authorised the Americans to take out his Command Center and Nuclear Missile Silo before he could upset the military alliance between the superpowers, and the US assault force searched for his base to the south. Colonel Burton located an entrance point to the rogue base from the village and another attack force of Paladin Tanks was summoned to block that access point. A squad of Comanches scouted the western entrance and found GLA tunnel networks at that base entrance, which was promptly destroyed. With the rogue base surrounded, all three US groups moved in and "destroyed everything not American". The missile silo was taken out by the Paladins before a missile was launched while the other two groups headed straight for the Command Center. With the Command Center destroyed, the surviving rogue forces surrendered and were repatriated to China to be tried by Chinese authorities for conspiracy and treason. Aftermath The loss of the main GLA encampment in Southeast Kazakhstan as well as the defeat of their rogue Chinese ally meant that the main Asian HQ in Akmola was all that apparently remained of the GLA. US intelligence learned of this and immediately made plans to rid the world of the GLA once and for all. Walkthrough Initially, build a defensive area and gather a force to counter the Chinese and GLA attacks. Meanwhile, use Burton to eliminate individual and isolated enemies like a Troop crawler nearby and several patrolling Rebels near the village. Also build more than 1 Particle cannon to soften the defenses. The rogue general's Nuclear Missile Silo is not online unless you attack them. Then build choppers to eliminate the ground forces near the village center. Firstly, attack the rogue Chinese base. Eliminate the defenses and either capture the base or destroy it (the former is advisable to unleash the Chinese might against the GLA.) After the Chinese threat is gone, attack the GLA. Capture or destroy the GLA base after defeating the defenders. Tips *It is possible that Colonel Burton can complete this mission all by himself. The key is to avoid tunnel networks and to destory Chinese airfield first. Both overlord tanks can be destoryed at the same time with a carefully planned trap of a rigged nuke reactor. *This is the only occasion where Jarman Kell appears in the entire US campaign. His initial hiding spot is fixed, in one of the towers in the middle of the map. The easiest way to kill him is to drop a fuel-air bomb in the tower formation; all towers will collapse at the same time, squashing Kell and GLA troops around. *Taking advantage of the spy satelite, it is possible to reveal the Chinese Nuke Silo before timer starts. Then, the silo can be destroyed by ordering a combined strike of 3 A-10s and one B-52 delivering a fuel air bomb. In order to succeed, A-10 must go first to absorb damage, otherwise the slow and fragile B-52 will likely be destroyed. The enemy will not rebuild the destroyed nuke launcher for the rest of the mission. Trivia *This mission is similar to the GLA mission Splinter Cell because, in both missions, the player has to defeat a rogue commander. Both missions are also the sixth mission in their respective campaign. *This is the only non-final mission in Generals and Generals Zero Hour where the player can build a superweapon. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions